Don't mess with Mother Nature
by Comegetit
Summary: AU mostly. What would happen if several tornadoes hit Lima, Ohio. We find out in this story. Second season spring semester. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Title: Don't fool with Mother Nature**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**A/N: This story does take place during the second season, Spring second semester. This story is strictly AU. It will not follow canon at all.**

_This is my first story. Please review and be nice._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

_XXXX_

Somewhere over Siberia

In the upper atmosphere, an area of low pressure forms. At this stage, it is trying to organize itself as it moves east over Kamchatka. For right now there is no lower level low, yet. As it drifts eastward towards the North Pacific, it gains strength. This development does not go unnoticed in this modern day in age. Weather satellites orbiting overhead catch this particular storm. As the storm reaches the area near Alaska, it turns southeast parallel the western half North America. Now, the storm is around 200 miles of the coast of California. It is waiting for the sub-tropical jet stream to move it towards the US. The low as it moves east causes the jet stream to dip around the low. It hits the coast in between San Diego and Los Angeles. It now has a surface low and a cold front associated with the upper level low. The track of the storm takes it across the lower half of California, Arizona and New Mexico. It hits Texas, the most prone for weather related storm damage.

Meanwhile the national weather service in Ft. Worth, TX

HAS ISSUED TORNADO WATCHES FOR ALL OF NORTH CENTRAL TEXAS, INCLUDING: DALLAS, TARRANT, EASTLAND, ELLIS, DENTON, COLLIN, KAUFMAN, PARKER, WISE, COOKE, GRAYSON, JACK, ERATH, HOOD, SOMERVEL, JOHNSON, FANNIN, HUNT, ARCHER, YOUNG, STEPHENS,NAVARRO, MEXIA, FREESTONE, ROCKWALL, HILL, BOSQUE.

900 Young St, Dallas, TX Channel 8 newsroom

Steve McCauley1, meteorologist was concerned that the storm will be bad. He looked at all the data and there was no Mexican plume to flatten out the thunderstorms. He says to himself "This will not be pretty." He orders the station to break into regular programming and announces that according to radar, there is broken line of thunderstorms heading their way.

On the radar screen, already several possible tornadoes have been detected by the Doppler radar that most stations use. Several outlying counties have also been hit by tornadoes. Dallas and Ft. Worth was hit six times. The damage to both cities was tremendous. Pete Delkus2 and Steve McCauley both shook their heads in wonderment. This same storm, if it stayed on track will hit the small town in Ohio, in which neither of the weathermen knew about.

1 Steve is an actual weatherman for Channel 8 here in Dallas. I don't own him

2 Pete is an actual weatherman for Channel 8 here in Dallas. I don't own him


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Don't Fool with Mother Nature**

**Chapter 1: The Calm before the storm**

**A/N: Please be aware that I do live in NE Dallas. None of the tornadoes ever came close to my house. Yes, I do watch the weather when I can and keep myself updated. I was referring to the storms that happened April 3. **

**A/N1: I had a hard time with this chapter. I did not know how I wanted it to come out. So, please don't be mad at me. Writing is not my strong suite. Warning: There will be a lot of death in this story.**

The residents were aware of the change in the humidity in the air and that the storm that ravaged DFW area were shocked at the devastation wrought on both cities. There were only two F4 tornadoes which both hit Dallas. The other four tornadoes came down as F3 and below. The tracks were ENE. Due to the extensive TV coverage there, no deaths were reported; there were injuries though due to flying debris. For the population of 1.2 million and expand that to 6 million in the surrounding areas of Dallas got off light.

Unknown to Lima, Ohio and to Glee kids several super cells formed to the south. One particular storm was forming a wall cloud along with the upper and lower wind sheer going crazy on the weather radar. The National Weather Service in Wilmington did issue a tornado warning for western Ohio. The local authorities in Lima acted on the warnings but the tornado sirens failed. The first of the F5 tornadoes to touch down about a mile from Lima headed towards downtown Lima. Storm spotters failed to spot the tornado as it was one of those that were rain wrapped.

The second and third tornado to hit Lima hit McKinley High. The first of the tornadoes an F5 knocked out all power in the building including the emergency generators. Structural damage to the high school was at best severe. Every window in the school shattered due to debris flying in the air. Students that were in the outside classrooms with windows tried to run for cover to the inner hallways of the school. Ceiling tiles and parts of the roof collapsed injuring students and teachers. Pens and pencils became dangerous missiles in which some were embedded in the wall, white boards, and some students. Without power Figgens could not announce to the teachers and the students about what is happening at that moment in time.

The second tornado did a glancing blow to the high school. It being a F4, it did not do as much damage as the F5 tornado did. The third story of the high school collapsed trapping students and teachers. Of the 1000 students that were in the school, 200 were trapped on the third floor. The stairwells were clogged with debris effectively trapping not only the 200 students but all 13…..

**Yeah I know a cliffhanger, so sue me. Yeah, I know is it short but this chapter sets up the environment that the Gleekids are in and the state of the school. **

**Reviews are needed. **


	3. Aftermath part 1

**AN:I would like to thank Ferryberry for helping me with my story.**

**Lima, Ohio Aftermath**

The storm finally pushes through and the sun is shining with a cool NW breeze. The streets were blocked by trees trunks and branches. Telephone poles, cars, roof beams, roof tiles, and other debris block the streets that were critical in getting essential emergency equipment into the town and help with search and rescue. The cell towers that were around and in Lima were either knocked down or damaged enough to where the towers were not working due to their being no power being supplied.

Meanwhile at McKinley the situation goes from bad to worst. Unknown to the students the second floor is on the verge of collapsing in on itself after the second tornado hit. Up on the third floor students and teachers try to figure out what happened. Since the power was out in the school no one got electrocuted. The collapse also caused the sprinkler system to leak water from ruptured pipes just above the roof tiles. One such cracked pipe is currently dripping on Quinn. Water slowly drips onto Quinn's forehead causing her wake up after the roof of the school collapsed. The cool water is from the sprinkler system. Quinn slowly tries to wake up after being hit on the head by something hard. She does not remember what hit her. She tries to recollect before she lost consciousness where she was and who she was with. She is aware that she is trapped in a pocket. She lifts her head and smacks it against a thin metal beam.

"Shit!" rubbing where she hit her head. _This will leave a bruise, _she thinks to herself. She then does a self- assessment for any broken bones. No broken bones so far as she can reach without moving her legs. Quinn carefully tries to move both legs and is able to. But as she does her knees bump up against something hard. "Crap!" _Well I can't move my head up very far or for that matter my knees, s_he thought to herself. Quinn then tries to think before she goes into a major panic attack. _My cell phone that is in my schoolbag is still at my desk, wherever that would be now. _She groans.

Quinn rethinks her situation and tries to remember where in the classroom she currently is. The darkness does not help the situation one bit. She is aware that she is on her back. How she got in that position is beyond her. _If I move to the left inching where I think there is a wall, then I think I will have a good reference point. _She is now doubting herself if she will get a reference point. She starts to slide ever so carefully to her left making sure that she does not lift either her head or her knees. After moving a foot to the left her hip bumps into something soft, movable. She jerks her hips back but not too far. With her left hand she extends it to where she thinks she last felt that soft and movable lump. Her fingers make contact with what seems to be a sweater. Carefully she tries to inch towards where the sweater is. Quinn reaches out with her left hand again and makes better contact with said soft object. Her hand then touches something soft but bra clad breast. _RACHEL! _Quinn thinks to herself. But how can she confirm that this is in fact Rachel. She has no flashlight with her, and her cell is at her desk.

Quinn now has to try to remember those last moments before all this happened. She removes her left hand from where it was and moves it to Rachel's shoulder and keeps it there. _If in fact this is Rachel. I will need to either touch her face to confirm or touch the sweater on where their usually is an animal of some sort, _Quinn thinks to herself.

Flashback

_It was during third period AP English that class was getting boring for Quinn and for that matter Rachel. Quinn was sitting right behind Rachel annoying the diva with whispered insults, kicking her chair. Rachel just ignored the irritating blonde ex-cheerleader. _

_About thirty minutes into the period the first tornado hit the school, students got up from their seats and headed towards the inner wall of the school away from where the tornado hit. By chance Quinn and Rachel were in the standard tornado position next to each other. Not ten minutes later the second tornado hit and shortly after that the roof collapsed showering ceiling tiles, metal roof beams and the sprinkler systems onto the students. At the time after the first tornado hit Quinn and Rachel sat up from their positions when the roof collapsed and a metal beam hit both Rachel and Quinn on the head knocking them both out. _

_End of flashback_

Quinn wondered what time it was. She had no inkling since she did not wear a watch and depended on her cell phone for the time. Off in the distance she could hear students yelling where they were on the third floor. Quinn could hear Puck but it was faint. She did not think that she had the strength to yell for the others to find her, or for that matter get to her. Then she got an idea and hoped that whoever was next to her had their cell phone with them. She carefully removed her left hand from the other girl's shoulder and scooted down to where she could search for the very thing that might save not only her life but the girl who is lying next to her.

Quinn estimated or tried to estimate where the girl kept her cell phone. _ She better have it on her and where I think she has her phone, _Quinn thought_. _Quinn reached with her left hand and felt the other girl's midriff. She inched her hand down until she got to the waistband. Quinn hesitated; she did not want to intrude on the girl's most intimate areas of her body. _So what do I do now? Do I proceed to look for the cell phone or not, _Quinn thought. _Yes I do. I have several things I need to confirm and I will not rest until I have that phone in my hands. If there is a phone in her pockets and it is charged, _Quinn continues to think to herself. Quinn starts to move her left hand along the girl's right hip and… _BINGO! _ Quinn felt the phone in the pocket of the girl's pants or skirt, Quinn could not confirm. She slides her hand into the pocket and slips her fingers around the device and pulls it out trying not to drop it.

Quinn now has to fumble with the phone in the complete darkness to turn it on. Fortunately for Quinn this model was the same as her own phone. She switches the device on. _Thank god for the light in an otherwise dark part of my life so far, _she thought. The first thing she checks is the time. "Oh shit, it's already 2 p.m." She tries to piece together the timeline and nothing comes. She then goes into the contact list of the phone's owner and her mouth just drops when she reads the names on the list.

**Yep, another cliffhanger for those who hate them. :D **

**AN: Remember Quinn is in total darkness. She has to do everything by touch.**


End file.
